Say Something
by salsa3344
Summary: This is a one shot taking place at the swim party. This is what could have happened...


**"****Say Something****"**

**I was going to release this in "Love Songs" but I felt it deserved its own story. **

**Once again we return to the swim party. That whole scene where Maya walks out on Emily was just so out of character. This time around Maya has something to say, a lot to say. Will Emily respond or will she let Maya walk out of her life for good?**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Say Something**

"You're better at fitting in than I am."

"I thought you didn't care about that."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty convincing," Maya says with hurt in her eyes.

"Listen, we can still talk to your parents," Emily offers hopefully feeling nervous about this whole conversation.

Maya shakes her head no, "I won't go back to Tru North."

"We'll work it out," Emily pleads.

"No way I'm going back there. I've got friends in San Francisco," Maya thinks out loud.

"You can't just run away."

Maya takes a step towards Emily smiling, "You could come with me." Just the thought of the two of them starting a life together in California makes Maya light up.

Emily looks torn but in the end she goes with her head instead of her heart, "I can't do that."

"Not even for me?" Maya questions with watering eyes.

Emily looks at Maya not knowing what to say to make her stay.

"Say something Emily please!"

"Maya," she looks to the ground.

"Say something," she says again feeling her heart giving up on her.

Emily can barely look at her.

"I'll be the one, if you want me to," she pleads.

Tears begin to fill Emily's eyes as she looks up into the night sky.

"Anywhere, I would've followed you. You know that. Please Emily say something, I'm giving up on you," her words begin to fade as does the hope that Emily will go with her.

Emily bites her bottom lip fighting back her tears.

"Oh wow. I, I'm feeling so small," Maya says embarrassed that her romantic plea was denied.

"I'm sorry Maya. I can't go with you," Emily chokes back the tears.

"Everything that happened at Tru North, it was over my head. I know nothing at all."

"What do you mean everything that happened in Tru North?"

"Nothing. Forget it. I have to leave Rosewood Em. Yeah I will stumble. Yeah I will fall. I'm even still learning to love. I'm just now starting to crawl. Emily. Say something, I'm giving up on you," tears free fall down her face.

"What do you want me to say Maya? I'm still learning to love too. But that doesn't mean I'm going to run away," she says hurt that Maya is putting her in this position.

"I told you, I'm not going back there. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you because anywhere, I would've followed you. Dammit! Say something, I'm giving up on you!" she cries.

"Don't go," Emily tries.

"Come with me," Maya attempts to sway with her eyes and her head tilt.

"I can't!" Emily looks away.

"You mean you won't," Maya's eyes narrow while she shakes her head like I guess that's it then.

"Maya, don't be that way," Emily begs.

"It's okay. I will swallow my pride," Maya's lips close giving an "I think I understand" smile.

"So you'll stay here in Rosewood with me?" Emily asks with a slight smile hoping she's right.

"You're the one that I love Emily but I'm saying goodbye."

Real tears unable to be held back soak Emily's cheeks.

"Say something Emily I'm giving up on you..."

_Silence._

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. I'll say it again, anywhere, I would have followed you. Say something Emily, I'm giving up on you. Say something please, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something..." she trails off quietly knowing that she isn't going to say something. She isn't going to do whatever it takes to make her stay. She's going to let her go. This hurts more than anything. Their love…was not what Maya thought it was.

Emily stands there unmoving in shock unable to form any words to convince Maya to stay. Maya looks into Emily's eyes. She smiles a tearful smile turning to the door walking through it and at the same time walking out of Emily's life for good…

Emily tries calling Maya all night long. She leaves her voice mails telling her that they can work it out, that she never should have let her go, that she loves her more than anything. But still, Maya doesn't answer. She doesn't call back.

Emily is determined. She doesn't give up. She calls again and again until finally the phone clicks. _She's answering! _Emily is ecstatic,

"Maya! Maya are you there?"

_Silence._

"Maya, please, say something. Please..."

_Silence._

_Click._

Emily drops her phone. Her head falls into her arms that are resting on the table. She cries a cry she has never cried before. She's kicking herself for letting her go. _Why did I let her go? How could I let her go?_

"Maya, you're the one that I love. You do get to me. How could I let you say goodbye? Don't give up on me. Maya, please…" she sobs into her folded arms. "I know you would've followed me and that's why I love you so much. And that's why I'm such a coward. I don't want to be a coward."

Emily lifts her head up. She wipes away the tears that have saturated her face, "I won't be a coward. Maya I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to find you and I'm going to make you mine again."

She gets up from her chair with a mission to find the love of her life. She thinks and thinks, where could she be, where could she be…

A glint forms in her eye. She's smiling again. _ I know where she is…_

It's a stormy night but that isn't going to stop her from stopping Maya from leaving her and Rosewood. Nothing will stop her. She grabs her bag and runs through the rain to her car. Off she goes in the pouring rain, thunder and lightning to find her girl and convince her to stay. Emily is filled with hope.

She plows through the rain and puddles and mud. She's not going to let anything keep her from Maya. The rain is blinding but that doesn't deter her. She soldiers on. And there it is…the boat house. But she doesn't see Maya's car. Did she guess wrong? _No, she has to be here. I know she's here._

Emily pops open her trunk grabbing her sleeping bag, extra blankets and a flashlight. She quickly strides to the door. _She has to be here. She has to. _ She opens the door. It's dark. She shines the light inside but doesn't see anyone. Her heart sinks. She's wet and cold and needs to get inside as the lightning snaps behind her. She closes the door dropping her stuff on a chair. She is shivering. There is dry wood already in the fireplace. She looks for the lighter where she and Maya hid it. But it's not there. She sits back on her heels ready to start crying again, when she hears,

"Looking for this?"

Her chest rises and falls to the sound of the voice. She wants to be brave but she feels herself becoming afraid. _No. Not this time. I won't be a coward. I will be strong. I will fight for what is mine!_

Footsteps approach her. Thunder claps. Lightning floods the skies. A hand flicks the lighter igniting a flame which is held against the wood. There is paper debris nearby which is thrown onto the wood encouraging it to burn and it does.

Emily stands up. She is ready to face her fear.

She turns around slowly. There kneeling before her with lighter in hand…_Maya_.

Maya stands up in front of the fireplace leaving the lighter on the mantel. They look at each other intensely. Emily walks over to her full of confidence, leaving the cowardice behind.

She stands inches away from her and says, "You're right. You got to me. Anywhere, I would've followed you. I want you to be the one. I love you Maya."

Tears begin to well up in both of their eyes while the flames from the fire become more and more intense heating up the boat house as well as their desires.

"I thought you were going to let me go. I thought you didn't want me anymore. I thought you chose your teammates over me."

"I was afraid to go after you. I was afraid to admit that I love you so much that yes I would've followed you anywhere," she inches closer.

"You'll go to California with me?"

"No. You're going to stay here in Rosewood with me. I won't let your parents send you back. I will do whatever it takes and you need to trust that. You need to let me fix this. You need to let me say something..."

"Wow. What happened to you? When I left you at Hanna's you were like a deer in the headlights. What changed?"

Emily moves closer to Maya, their bodies a breath apart.

"I'm not going to let you not face your fears. I'm going to face them with you. We are going to face them together, you and me. I love you Maya and I won't give up on you. I won't give up on us."

Maya tilts her head smiling with tears gliding down her cheeks seeping from her big brown eyes. Emily puts her hands on her waist. Maya slips her hand behind Emily's neck her other hand cups the side of her face bringing her to her. Their lips meet. Emily's arms surround Maya's slender body. The kiss deepens. Lips sealed as mouths open wider giving into their passion and their love.

The girls part momentarily to unzip Emily's sleeping bag lying it down flat near the fireplace. Their clothes come off. They lie down next to each other. They pull the blankets over themselves cuddling with each other.

The flames in the fire dance wildly behind them while the thunder rolls in the distance and the lightning brightens up the darkness exposing their love…

They part for a second to catch their breath looking intensely at one another until finally Emily can't take the silence anymore, "Say something…"

"I'd rather show you something…"

They look into each other's eyes, bodies touching, passion building; their love as true as Maya thought it was…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Say Something" by A Great Big World**

**_Any thoughts?_**


End file.
